


Privacy Reigns Supreme

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Author Knows Dick All About Italian Government, Ben in Rome, Ben's Dick Saves Italy, But That Is Okay Because This Is Porn With Scant Amounts of Plot, F/M, Hate Sex, Italian Politicians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in A Meeting Room, Their Sex Life Makes Headlines, based on a real story, caught fucking, sex in a bathroom, slight crack, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: In which Ben and Rey are members of the Italian parliament who cannot stand each other. When left alone to sort out their issues one night by their coworkers who've had enough, their tension unwinds in a way neither of them expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiegatrix_Lestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/gifts).



> THIS IS PURE SIN, so thanks to the person I'm gifting this to for giving me the idea because I'm having far too much fun with this. also forgive the SHIT editing... You're not here for quality fucking shit anyway you're here to see them bone.

Late nights in parliament didn’t happen often, and when they did, usually Rey was fortunate enough to not be stuck in the building with only her least favorite colleague to work with. But this was definitely not shaping up to be that sort of a night. In fact, it was already descending into arguing.

It had started several hours earlier with a commission meeting to discuss the budget for environmental work, and quickly devolved into Ben and Rey arguing. Despite the fact that the committee was made up of both parties of government, none of the other members argued as consistently as they did, nor did they argue as violently. On occasion, when one of them would get really angry, various objects could be thrown.

They’d almost gotten a senator hospitalized once. Almost, but not quite, as Rey would insist. No one had actually gotten injured, therefore, their antics could continue.

But she could always tell the other members of government were getting sick of it. Even the higher ups knew about it, and loathed putting her and Ben in a room together. They weren’t exactly the most left or right leaning members of their respective parties either, but still they argued and fought like hell. Someone had once joked it was like they were an old married couple. They’d gotten a book thrown at them. A heavy one about environmental law, so it wasn’t exactly a page turner, and Rey couldn’t say she regretted hurting the book.

That afternoon though they had been non-stop ranting at one another. Rey was screaming at him about how incompetent he was, because seriously, who in 2018 still thought that global warming was a natural thing or not man made? “All I’m saying is that there’s plenty of data. A lot of facts,” she told him, for the twentieth time that day. “You need to…”

“I need to what? Rey? What do I need to do?” he asked. “Look at facts! I’ve looked at them, sweetheart, and they say that I am right.”

“Okay, so you’re just totally fine with poisoning the atmosphere, then?”

“I’m not! I’m just saying it shouldn’t take priority over all the other shit we have to do!”

“Oh, Ben Solo, you can eat an entire bag of dicks!”

“And you can take the stilettos on your heels and shove them up that tight little skirt of yours!”

Rey threw a pen at him in response. The rage that was filling her was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, well, anything she’d ever felt before him at least. She doubted there was anyone in the entire country--no, the entire fucking _world_ \-- who could ever manage to make her feel as angry as he did.

Before she could give him her angry retort, however, another parliament member quickly stepped between them, and put his hands up. Next thing Rey knew, Poe Dameron was staring at her from behind reading glasses he didn’t need--he just wore them because he knew the man at the front desk liked men with glasses-- yelling at them both to stop. “Enough!” he shouted, his voice booming off of the walls of the well-kept room. “Both of you shut up!”

Rey and Ben’s eyes widened as they looked first at each other then at Poe as he stood panting a little bit between the two. “God damn it, you never stop! Would you mind acting like adults for five seconds so we can get some fucking work done?”

“I’d gladly get some fucking work done if he would stop being a jackass for five minutes!” Rey shouted, then Ben scoffed.

“Oh that is so rich coming from someone who-”

“ _ENOUGH!”_ Poe shouted, then the room fell silent enough for them to be able to hear a pin drop. “We haven’t gotten any work done in a week. So the rest of us came to a decision while you two were busy bickering during _last night’s_ meeting. We’re leaving early tonight.”

“What?” Ben asked, looking perplexed as he scratched the back of his head. “But we haven’t done anything tonight!”

“Exactly! You two are going to stay here and work through your shit. Maybe you’ll make a little progress on the new bill, who knows?” Poe said, then he gestured to the other people in the room, all keeping their eyes downcast on the floor. “If you feel like you’ve sorted out your issues, feel free to join us for drinks at our usual place.”

“You’re not serious are you?” Rey’s voice rose in pitch as she spoke, her jaw remaining dropped as she gripped the back of a nearby chair as if it was her life support, which it suddenly was. Stuck in the parliament building alone at night with fucking Ben Solo? She would rather die. She really, truly would rather die. There wasn’t a single nice thing she could say about Ben. At best she could admit he wasn’t terrible looking and when she wasn’t thinking of crafty ways to kill him she was definitely checking him out--though she would never, ever admit it and if anyone asked she would act like she thought he was an ugly troll-- but at worst he was a spiteful, hateful human being and she hated him with the same passion she knew he hated her.

On top of that, their personalities clashed like no one else’s. She was bright and almost bubbly when she wasn’t around him, and he was always surly and introverted. His face almost always wore a frown, and she’d never seen him smile. The closest she’d seen him get to a smile had been a smirk he’d given her after a particularly snide comment that had earned him a pen thrown at his head. She’d been very satisfied when it made a loud, **_THWACK!_ ** Upon its impact with his skull, and even more so when he had turned to her rubbing his head and shooting daggers with his stare.

“I am serious,” Poe said, then he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and pointed a finger at her, then at him. “You need to get your shit together, I’m tired of this. We all are. For the good of this government, for this country, please fucking work it out.” He then looked at the others. “You ready to leave?”

The other members of their commission gave nods, and slowly they all filed out of the room, Poe leaving last of all. He lingered in the doorway for a moment. “And in case you got any ideas about leaving before you’ve made up, I’ve paid the guy at the front desk to keep the doors locked until you come down there with smiles on your faces. That includes you, Ben, I know you can fake a smile, Rey.”

She gave him her middle finger, then he laughed, and tapped his hand on the door frame. “Well, I’m out then. Good luck.” And with that, Poe was off into the night with the others, and she and Ben were alone for the first time.

The heavy, wooden door clicked shut behind Poe, and Rey tightened her grip on the back of the chair, looking up at Ben slowly to notice him doing much the same on his. “So…” she said slowly, then she took in a deep breath. “How good are your acting skills? Cause I just want to go home.”

Ben snorted, but didn’t laugh as he leaned further into the chair, and sighed. “I just want to go home, too,” he admitted, then the corners of his mouth twitched into the closest impersonation of a smile she’d ever seen from him. “Huh, we finally agree on something.”

“You think that’s enough?”

“Maybe.”

“Let’s see if you can smile, then,” she said, her lips already parting into a cheshire grin knowing this would be absolutely hilarious to witness. “Come on, he said they wouldn’t let us out until we can smile.”

Ben gave her a half-hearted glare, followed by the most fake, bull-shit smile she had ever seen in her life. She knew the guy at the front desk well, she regularly brought Finn coffee, and he would see right through the other senator’s shit in an instant. “How’s this?’

“You look constipated,” she deadpanned, then Ben reached down for a pen one of their coworkers had left on the table, and she ducked as it flew right through where her head had been. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Ben, you can do better than that.”

“This is the best I can do!” he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air as he walked over to the window overlooking Rome. The sun had gone down about an hour earlier, and the outside was lit up by the city lights alone.

Rey scoffed. “What sort of a politician are you if you can’t muster up a half-assed smile?”

Ben shook his head, then he turned away from the window. “A damn good one.”

She cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, it is, cause I actually know how to do my job unlike _some_ people.”

Rey felt the steam rising in her body, her smile quickly becoming an overbearing glare as Ben had the audacity to walk around to the other side of the table, and lean against the nearby door, putting him closer to her than she’d like. Maybe he was still four meters away. That was still too close. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What?”

“You’re acting like such a child! Accusing me of being incompetent? Who the fuck do you think has held us up for the past two years?”

“Certainly not you, sweetheart.”

Rey marched forward a few steps, fully prepared to slap him. She got as far as raising her hand, her open palm slinging toward his face when he suddenly caught her by the wrist. A gasp escaped her at the contact, and she found her mouth opening and closing with words she couldn’t quite put into sentences. She was stunned by his action, by the almost ninja-like way in which his hand was suddenly completely wrapped around her wrist, but only just. He was applying so little pressure it was almost like he wasn’t there, his touch surprisingly gentle for the way they so vehemently hated each other.

His intense gaze told another story. Ben’s eyes were dark as he looked down at her, his pupils dilated just enough for her to notice. Both of them were breathing hard as they came down from the moment, but they were still glaring at one another with an intensity that could only mean two things. They were either about to fight or they were about to engage in another one of psychology’s four Fs. She had a distinct feeling it was not feeding or fleeing.

It felt like ages before she came back into herself. When she did, she broke their stare, looking between his hand and his eyes for a moment as she swallowed nervously. “Ben,” she said nervously, feeling the ending of that sentence somewhere. “Ben…”

She watched his chest take in a slow, steady breath, then he slowly let go of her, and she stepped back against the wall, leaning against it for support as she recovered from the odd tension she’d felt in that moment. At the same time, Ben adjusted the tie around his neck, muttering something quietly under his breath as he pushed himself off of the door. “Sorry, I… we need to work through our shit, at least enough where it looks believable.”

Rey nodded. “Agreed. So what do you want to do about it?” she asked, adjusting the collar of her blouse uselessly as she watched his fingers working at tightening the knot of his tie, and trying her best not to think about those fingers gripping her blouse and letting the buttons shatter on the floor. Her brain failed her miserably, and all she could do was watch as Ben finished his work, and stood up straighter.

“We should um…” he scratched the back of his head, stepping forward, and she felt her breath hitch as he was in her space again. “Listen, I… I don’t think we’ll ever agree on anything politics wise, but I think we both know we can fake a smile worth a shit when we walk past that man in the front desk. We could even do it now, but they’ll never believe we did it so quickly.”

Rey scoffed. “Yeah, because you’re a stubborn dick who can’t see logic when it’s right in front of them.”

“Yeah, because of shit like that! I’m trying to make a point and you’re just walking all over it!”

Rey stepped forward, invading his space as much as he was invading hers while the argument began to re-escalate. “Oh, really? Cause that seemed like it was all rambling! Where the fuck was your point, Ben? What are you trying to tell me?”

“I’m trying to say that we need to find something to waste the time!”

“Oh yeah? Like what? What could you and I possibly do with one anoth--” she didn’t have time to finish her sentence, in that moment, Ben’s hands reached up, one snuck into her hair and the other cupped her cheek ever so gently as his lips met hers a little roughly, but still he kissed her in a way that had her head spinning.

Rey's head was not a stable place. Half of her was running the two words, “Holy shit,” over and over again on repeat and the other half was still absolutely enraged with him. Those two warring halves made her reach up, and card her fingers through his long, thick waves that she’d definitely not ever had fantasies about, as they kissed.

She’d never felt more confused in her life. Kissing Ben shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, it shouldn’t have sent her heart racing in her chest and her mind into a frenzy while she internally screamed, “yes!” but for some godforsaken reason, it was doing just that. Rey had kissed and been kissed before, but never like he was kissing her now, like she was air and he was a man drowning.

Her already dizzy mind spun further as Ben backed her up against the long table they still had documents on, one of his hands letting go of his grip on her hair as he reached out behind her, and swept those documents aside. Vaguely she registered the sound of a dozen fairly important papers scattering throughout the room. She’d be mad about it later, for now she was going to forget about every reason they shouldn’t be doing this, forget that they hated each other, and just lose herself to what was unfortunately the greatest kiss she had ever experienced in her life.

Never breaking the kiss, Ben reached down with both hands, and lifted her by the waist up onto the table, causing the tight skirt he’d rudely commented on earlier to ride a majority of the way up her thighs as he nudged a leg between them. Rey gasped into the kiss as suddenly Ben was between her legs, his body almost flush against hers, then his tongue swept into her mouth and she tightened her grip in his hair. A low, deep moan escaped him as his arms wrapped tightly around her, and he lowered her slowly onto the table.

The polished wood of the meeting table was freezing through the layers of her blouse and the bra she was wearing underneath, but she wasn’t worried about it as she hooked one of her legs around his thigh, and pulled him closer against her. Ben’s body heat warmed her despite the cold table beneath as he continued exploring her mouth with his tongue, learning far more quickly than anyone else just what she liked. With every moan she gave him, he smirked into the kiss—she could feel his smug energy radiating from him in waves— until finally he came up for air.

Both of them panted hard as he began to instead trail his kisses down onto her jaw line, causing her breathing to become even harder as he pressed kisses onto her sensitive neck. His name fell from her lips like a prayer as he took her skin into his mouth, sucking a mark into her that she could only hope wouldn’t be visible the next day.

It was then that the reality of what they were doing hit her, and as Ben pulled away from her neck, Rey’s hands came down to press against his chest, putting the moment on pause as their darkened eyes locked. “Ben, are you sure about this?”

He nodded. “We have a lot of pent up tension, Rey,” he explained, then she let up the pressure on his chest, and he lowered his mouth back onto her neck, pressing a tender kiss there as his soft voice went right into her ear. “And a lot,” _kiss,_ “of time to,” _kiss, “_ kill.” Ben pulled away from her again, and her eyes flickered to her right as he braced a palm against the cool wood beneath her. “I think we ought to find a better outlet for that besides throwing things at each other, don’t you?”

Still panting a little too hard, Rey felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a grin as her hands rested on his cheeks. “Couldn’t agree more,” she replied, then she pulled him down to her, and kissed him again. It was only a few seconds later though, that she pulled away from him again, and pointed a finger into his chest. “But one rule, though.”

“Name it,” he said breathlessly, then he pulled back a few more inches, allowing Rey to study his face a little more.

As unexpectedly gorgeous as she thought he was, there was still a part of her that overwhelmingly despised him, but as long as they didn’t say any words, as long as they kept it strictly physical… She could easily see this night being much more fun than she’d anticipated. With that thought in mind, Rey ran a hand through his hair again, taking a chunk of it into her hand and gripping it a little more firmly than she had been previously. “Don’t talk, just fuck me,” she told him, then a tsunami of satisfaction filled her as his breath left him in a rush.

“I…”

She put a finger to his lips. “I said no talking,” she said, then he quickly gave her a cocky grin, and his lips were on hers, kissing her even more urgently than he had been before. _Fuck,_ Ben was a good kisser, she was almost becoming drunk off of the way his lips fit with hers, and how his hands were slowly drifting down her body, fingers gliding over the curve of her waist as they moved further down.

In all of the years she’d worked as a member of parliament so far, Rey had never thought she would end up here, but as Ben’s hand began to slowly drift up her already raised skirt toward the band of her underwear, she found she didn’t mind it at all. His fingers were warm as they grazed the skin of her thigh, but she almost didn’t notice as her tongue was sweeping its way into his mouth, exploring him the same way he’d explored her moments earlier. A soft groan escaped him into the kiss, his hand briefly squeezing her thigh close enough to her apex that she squirmed a little beneath him. It was only the slightest tremor, but she could already feel that smugness coming from him anew as his hand continued it’s journey.

She broke the kiss ever so briefly to take in a short, sharp breath as his fingers slowly hooked themselves in the band of her underwear, not bothering with the removal of her black skirt as he began to slowly peel them down her tanned legs. Rey’s breathing shook, but she paid her trembling body no mind as she kissed him again, and kicked the panties she’d worn that day off of her stilettoed feet. Said stilettos were the next things to go as Ben’s kisses once again moved down onto her neck, but he didn’t stop there this time.

It was as if she’d made fantasy reality somehow. His hands reached up as his kisses approached her covered collarbone, and she felt his fingers gripping at the silky, pink fabric of her far-too-expensive-for-this-shit blouse, and tearing it open. The plastic buttons clattered dramatically as they bounced on the shiny wood of the table he’d laid her down on. Ben didn’t take time to comment on it, obediently following her command not to talk as his kisses made their way down her collarbone. Another mark found its way into her skin there before Ben continued pressing kisses into the newly exposed skin below.

If Rey had known she’d be getting laid that night, perhaps she would have worn something more interesting than the basic red t-shirt bra, but hell, she figured at least the color was sexual even if the bra itself wasn’t. Another part of her also reasoned that Ben didn’t care. In fact, he’d probably be grateful once he realized it was a front clasping bra and the damn thing would just fall right open once he undid the clasp.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine as he placed a kiss down the valley of her breasts, then she felt confusion as her eyes opened, and she watched him get down on his knees in front of her. Her eyebrow quirked, though her body seemed to be a thousand miles ahead of her mind as she felt a tiny draft of air— from the air conditioning unit someone had apparently left on— reveal that she had started to become wet from his actions, and he hadn’t even touched her there yet. Ben’s hands then drifted down to her skirt, lifting it up further than he already had so that she was exposed to the open air.

A vague part of her was worried that there might have been cameras, that they could be caught in their affair, but the overwhelming majority of her was too lost in the fact that Ben was now on her knees before her, pressing slightly rough kisses into the pale skin of her inner left thigh that were getting increasingly close to her entrance. “Ben,” she breathed, unable to control the slippage of his name from her mouth.  

He broke away from her skin for a moment, those dark eyes staring up at her like they could see into her very soul. “I thought you said no talking,” he said, then he pressed a kiss frighteningly close to where she wanted him, and she nearly laughed as her response came to mind.

“Fuck y— _oh._ ” She didn’t get to finish her sentence. In that very second, Ben finally went down on her, his tongue gliding along her entrance, just barely darting inside. She shook as she slowly propped herself up on her elbows, giving her a better viewing angle as Ben ate her out eagerly, like he’d been waiting to do it for a long time. He had been the one to suggest this in the first place when he kissed her. Maybe… maybe he _had_ wanted to do it for a long time and she’d somehow missed the signal in all of the fighting they always seemed to do.

Ben winked at her, then before she could even think his lips wrapped firmly over her clit, and she cried out as he sucked it, her head arching back far enough for her to see the twinkling lights of the city. They’d spent far too much time talking, she’d realized, talking and screaming at each other when they could’ve been using that energy to do _this_.

His mouth had always been sinful, but she’d had no clue just how much that was true until this very moment when he was sucking her clit on the very table they frequently came up with important governmental decisions on. She’d passed her first law on this table, they’d gotten into their first argument, and so many more memories good and bad on the very thing they were now desecrating.

And she didn’t mind one bit as one of his hands began to glide its way from her hips until she felt his fingers brushing against the inside of her thighs. Again she was unsure what he was doing, but she quickly realized as his finger barely skimmed over her entrance before pressing inside. Rey groaned as she set herself down on the table, letting her fingers slide down until they were once again carding through his severely mussed hair. “ _Fuck,”_ she breathed, then Ben broke away from her for a moment, save for the finger he was now slowly pressing in and out of her.

“Rey, I thought you wanted to be quiet,” he pointed out.

Rey propped her head up on one arm, and grinned coyly down at him. “I said for _you_ not to talk. I didn’t say a thing about myself.”

Ben let out a noise somewhere between a scoff and a groan, and resumed his work, his tongue flicking at her clit before he was sucking it into his mouth again. A moan of pure ecstasy escaped her as he did, and she thought she might have sworn loudly enough to alert all of Italy to what they were doing on the table when he slowly added another finger to the one he was already pumping in and out of her. At the sound of her cry, he picked up his pace, and though it had only been five minutes at most, she could already tell he was going to make her _come_ on this table.

As the next several minutes went by, Rey continued to writhe on the table beneath him, and with his spare hand, he gently kept her hips pinned to one place, his large fingers working her quickly but carefully. An artist truly skilled at his craft.

Her orgasm started building right around the point where he started curling his fingers inside of her, reaching that one spot she always struggled to reach and eliciting more noises from her that he was wonderfully responsive to. “Ben, Ben… I’m gonna… fu…” she could barely form words to describe what she was feeling. It was incomprehensible. Completely and utterly mind shattering, rendering her incapable of thought. “Ben…”

He broke away from her for a single, short, but beautiful second, and his eyes locked into hers as his fingers continued pumping in and out of her. “Come,” he said, and then his tongue was on her again, and as if his singular command had actually summoned forth her climax, Rey came with a shout, her back arching off of the table as it washed over her in waves.

“Fuck, _Ben,”_ she breathed as she started to come down from her high. “ _Fuck.”_

Ben continued his ministrations through her orgasm, waiting until she stopped shaking beneath his touch to remove his hand and mouth from her. But even then she didn’t get a complete reprieve—not that she wanted one— from him. The second he pulled away from the apex of her thighs, he was crawling over her again, his now messy, dark hair swaying around his face as he looked down at her for a moment, his lips red and swollen a little from fucking her with his mouth. She couldn’t help the way her eyes drifted down to it, captivated by what she’d managed to do to him.

He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but Rey didn’t give him the chance as she used the hand that was still in his hair to pull him down to her in another kiss. Ben let out a surprised hum, but quickly melted against her as she swept her tongue over his lower lip and tasted herself there, sending more sparks of electricity running up and down her spine.

“ _Rey,”_ he breathed as he pulled away, and for a moment she forgot about the no talking rule, about the fact that he was her greatest enemy, and about everything they’d ever said and done to each other. In that instant all she could think about

was his eyes, still so dark with lust that reminded her she had been the only one to climax that night, and they still had a lot of time to kill.

“What about you?” she asked softly.

“Am I allowed to talk now?” She smacked his arm lightly, but apparently it was still hard enough for him to cry out, “ _Ow!_ ” as he looked down at her.

“Yes, but only for a moment.”

“Okay, thank you,” he said sarcastically. “What do you mean ‘what about me?’”

Rey grinned almost wolfishly up at him, then she slowly unwound her fingers from his hair, and let them drift down what she was quickly discovering was a well-sculpted torso. A thought popped into her head as she wondered just what Ben solo got up to when he wasn’t bickering with her and ruining the government, but she didn’t want to press too hard. They had agreed to keep the talking minimal, to keep any conversation strictly focused on what they were doing. Nothing else needed to come up in conversation. Nothing.

“Ben, you don’t think so little of me that you seriously believe I wouldn’t let you come, too, do you?” she asked, and in that split second he looked at her like she had just given him the world.

“You’re serious?” His eyes were a little wide, disbelieving, then when she nodded, his expression turned into a smirk, and he leaned in closer to her again. “Then I think we should probably take this somewhere else, don’t you?”

Rey laughed. “We still haven’t wasted enough time yet. As much as I’d love to get out of here and take this back to my flat, no one will believe it took us only…” She looked at the clock on the far wall, revealing just how much time had gone by. “Twenty seven minutes to resolve our differences.”

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of other places in this building I know for a fact don’t have cameras,” he said, answering her question about whether or not they were being watched. A slight pinch of relief filled her then, but she quickly focused her attention on just where else they could christen and permanently ruin for their meddling coworkers. “I’ve heard there’s a newly installed heating system in the bathrooms, it’s probably a bit warmer in there.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Seriously? You want to shag me in the bathrooms?”

He pulled away from her again then, and stared down at her expectantly. “It’s either that or stairwell C, and we both know how fucking rotten it smells.”

She thought on it for a moment, considering her options for a few seconds longer than she probably needed to before she gave him a nod. “Okay then, the bathrooms it is.”

A smug grin parted Ben’s stupidly full lips, then he slowly backed off of her, and she quickly started to shiver from the lack of warmth on top of her as the cold air of the room filled in the space where he’d once been. She quickly sat up, pulling at the edges of her skirt with one hand and tugging her blouse closed with the other as she looked sorrowfully at the buttons he’d torn from her earlier. They were still scattered throughout the table in various places, and some had likely even fallen to the floor to never be seen again. Keeping her blouse closed in one hand, Rey scooted over on the table, and began picking them up, and shoving them into the breast pocket on her blouse which had never served a purpose until that very moment.

Ben watched her with amusement as he handed her the basic black underwear she’d worn that day--again not knowing where her night would go-- and she let go of her blouse to claim them from his hand, shoving them into the cup of her bra as his eyes went wide. “What? There’s no point in putting them on. They’ll just be off in another two minutes,” she said innocently, then she tossed in a wink for good measure, and for the first time she heard him actually manage a slight chuckle.

“Fair enough, but your shoes?” he asked.

Rey stuck her tongue out at him as she slid off of the table, feeling a bit wobbly on her feet before she slipped them one by one into the heels she’d worn to work that day. “Satisfied?” she asked, then she walked over to the chair she’d been sitting in when they attempted to begin the night’s meeting, and grabbed her sleek, black coat from the back of it before wrapping it around herself, and tying it at the waist in order to conceal the damage he’d done to her poor, poor blouse.

“Not yet,” he told her, then as she walked toward him, he slipped a hand around her waist, cupping the small of her back as he pulled her close to him. “But I will be.”

Rey’s tongue briefly came out to wet her lower lip as she stared up at him. “What are you waiting for, then?”

He pulled away from her, and held out his hand as he reached back for the door with the other. “Follow my lead,” he said, then she laced her fingers through his, and the two of them burst into the hallway giggling like children as they raced toward the fourth floor bathrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

If someone had told Rey a week ago that she’d be holding Ben’s hand and running through parliament laughing like a hyena she would’ve turned and thrown a fist to their face. But in that moment that it was actually happening she simply felt ecstatic, though that may have had something to do with the post-coital bliss she was feeling from having his mouth on her just two minutes earlier.

The journey to the bathrooms felt painfully long, since after all that time wasting their hatred yelling she’d finally gotten what she hadn’t known she’d wanted, and she yearned for more already. They burst into the women’s bathrooms still snorting their laughter as Ben pulled her up to the bathroom counters, pressing her between the sink and the paper towel dispenser off to the side as he bent down, and kissed her again.

Her breath was stolen from her lungs by his kiss, and a part of her marveled at the effect he had on her while the majority of her was too busy threading her hands through his hair to return it. Their tongues brushed against each other as Ben deepened the kiss, to the point where she couldn’t tell where she ended and he began.

It amazed her how each kiss was head spinning, electric, firework illusion inducing magic that had her wondering if she’d merely dreamt it. Each and every minute detail of it, from the way his hands forcefully - but not too forcefully - gripped her jacket and started tugging at the tie she’d fastened around her waist, to the feeling of his hair beneath the palms of her own as she gripped it tightly enough to earn a moan from him that shot right to the apex of her thighs.

Once he’d untied the rope of her jacket, his hands were on her waist again, and she let out a yelp of pleasant surprise into the kiss as he lifted her up onto the counter. Somehow he didn’t manage to break the kiss though except for to come up for air ever so briefly before he was on her again. Smiles erupted on both their faces as Ben’s wandering hands moved back up to cup her jaw, kissing her much more tenderly than someone who hated her so vehemently had any right to.

Her own hands began their exploration immediately after, as much as she loved his hair, they were under a bit of a time constraint. People were definitely still in the building and could absolutely walk in at any moment, but somehow that idea was even more thrilling. She quickly found the buckle of his belt, and began slipping it out of the confines it was trapped in, lips only leaving his briefly as she panted, her eyes closed for those scant few seconds before she was on him again, this time reaching for the button of his pants.

She pushed it through with little effort, then she unzipped the fly in one smooth motion before reaching up to thread her hands through his hair again, both of them moaning at the same time as Rey tugged lightly on his dark waves. A part of her wondered if he would always be this responsive to her, if every time they were together he would always react like her touch sparked a fire within him, but that forced her to think about the next time. They’d both been okay with it in the haze of her own post orgasm haze, but later when they’d sobered themselves would they still feel the same way?

This certainly wasn’t the time to think about such things, so she shoved that from her mind and focused her attention on palming Ben’s erection through his boxers, earning more of her favorite response from him. Somehow he wasn’t rendered completely incapable of movement, and his hands ghosted up to her shoulders as he slowly pressed her further back toward the mirror lining the bathroom wall. As Ben pushed the sleeves of her coat down her arms, she finally broke the kiss, pulling herself away from him in order to properly relieve herself of the clothing article before she began to press kisses to his neck.

Ben’s hands left her then, and at first she groaned at the loss of contact, but then as she broke away from him, she noticed that he’d produced a purple wrapped condom from his back pocket. _He’d come prepared._ “Figured this would be important,” he said cheekily.

“Just a little bit,” she replied, then she watched as he lowered his pants just enough to free his cock from its confines—and it struck her briefly that he was, in fact, proportional— before he rolled the condom over the length of it. Rey’s eyes were on him the entire time until he was done, then he wiped his hand on the blazer of his jacket before he took her face in his hands, and kissed her again.

Ben Solo, for all of his flaws and reasons she absolutely loathed him outside of this bathroom, was a fucking wonderful kisser. Rey was seriously thinking about using his phone number much more frequently after this for reasons other than just yelling at him. Honestly, they didn’t even need to have sex, she just needed him to kiss her for approximately the next five years straight and never stop.

But she certainly didn’t mind having sex with him, no sir, she did not. She rather liked the way his hands slid down over her body, ghosting over her exposed breasts thanks to what he’d done to her shirt earlier as they made their way down onto her thighs where he began to peel her skirt further and further up her tanned skin.

Rey’s heart was beating like a drum, but his lips never left hers even as one of his hands reached down in the space between them. She couldn’t see what he was doing, but she could hazard a guess as she felt him push further between her legs. His other hand remained gently on her cheek, which for some odd reason she found calming as her legs wrapped around his hips, ankles resting just over the swell of his ass as she finally felt the tip of his cock at her entrance.

He was still kissing her when he pressed ever so gently inside, moans leaving them as he slowly pushed in inch by inch. Unlike a lot of guys who tended to do it until it hurt her, Ben stopped a little ways through, though she could tell there was definitely more of him that was not still inside of her as he pulled back a little, and then pushed in again slowly, hesitantly, gauging her reaction. For a split second, she pulled away from him, then she used the hand gripping his hair to pull his ear down to her mouth. “Don’t stop,” she whispered, then she reunited their lips, and Ben finally began to move.

A part of Rey thought that he was far too overdressed for what they were doing, but she didn’t care as she lost herself to the feeling of Ben’s cock inside of her, filling her in a way she hadn’t known she wanted to be. Inside of her he hit exactly the right spots, making her nearly lose her ability to focus on the kiss they were sharing, on her grip in his hair as she clutched it tightly in her hands.

If she was hurting him in that way, he certainly didn’t seem to mind it. Actually, she’d wager he liked it if the soft little grunts and moans were anything to go by when she tugged particularly roughly. She got the distinct impression that if they were anywhere else, if they were allowed to take their time and really, truly explore one another, he would thoroughly enjoy it.

So would she.

Ben’s thrusts began to pick up their pace after a minute, as if he, too remembered that they were under a serious time constraint. As almost arousing as the thought of getting caught fucking him in the bathroom was, the consequences of it could be severe depending on who found them. Rey broke the kiss to let out an obscene moan as he ground into her more forcefully, making her head spin from how good it felt for him to be inside of her as he moved his kisses onto her neck.

That certainly wasn’t helping her ability to even _think_ coherent sentences. No, as Ben sucked marks into her skin, she would swear she was seeing stars as her head fell back, and he pressed his lips gently up the length of her neck until he was on her jaw. The next time either of them made a sound, it was him, swearing loudly as he made a particularly deep thrust, and he had to grip the counter she was sitting on seemingly to keep himself standing. “Is this how you…” she gasped as he did it again, then she refocused herself. “Is this how you normally fuck your enemies?”

“I don’t… _fuck_ … I don’t normally fuck my enemies,” he replied, then he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I thought you didn’t want to talk. I thought we had rules.”

“We do,” she replied, then she smirked at him as he pulled away, still fucking her into the counter as he looked her in the eyes. “But rules are meant to be broken, and I want you to say my name when you come.”

“Fuck…” he breathed again, then his hands found themselves in her hair this time, and he pulled her lips back to his in a searing kiss that left her head spinning as he continued to thrust his cock into her, making them both uncertain if they’d be able to stand when this was over.

Rey kissed him with a fury she didn’t know she had, pressing the entire front of her body flush against his as she let her fingers finally fumble with the button on his suit jacket, and then she began to push that off of him, figuring it was never too late for him to be as disrobed as she was. Ben’s kisses grew less coherent as the time went on, and she knew he was starting to get close as she pulled the material of his jacket down over his broad shoulders, brushing past the muscles of his arms before he broke his hold on her to tug the remainder of the fabric from his body.

A whimper left her as Ben took her bottom lip between his teeth briefly, then he let it go to kiss her much more gently, as if he was kissing a lover instead of the woman who had been his arch nemesis for the last several years. It was honestly a wonder how whenever they spoke he could be so crass, so horribly rude and bitter and wrong, and yet when they did this, when their bodies were joined, when their hands were in each other’s hair creating knots the strongest brush would struggle to untangle, he was almost loving and tender. He was truly an enigma she was actually finding she was eager to figure out.

“Rey,” he said, breaking away from the kiss, and this time she found herself occupying her lips with pressing kisses to _his_ neck and sucking on the skin by _his_ pulse point as the sound of her name on his lips drove her wild. “I’m close, Rey…”

“Come,” she told him, tightening the grip her legs had on him to press him deeper into her on the next thrust. “Come for me, Ben.”

“Fuck.”

“What did I tell you to say? What did I tell you you _could_ say?” she asked, slowing her movements against him, causing him to let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a sob as he chased after her.

“Rey-”

“Ben,” she hissed in response. “Say my fucking name.”

“Rey,” he breathed, then he swore again, and she felt him come undone inside of her, leaning his head into the junction of her shoulder and neck as he found his release, and without her being prepared, without even realizing it was about to happen, she tumbled over the edge with him. Both of them cried out as they reached their peak together, holding onto one another tightly as Ben continued rocking into her through his orgasm, not ceasing his movements until what felt like an eternity later.

They stayed like that for perhaps a moment too long, shuddering against one another as Rey’s hands gently stroked his hair, as her legs provided him the only strength he seemed to have left to stand and they just held one another in the aftermath. A part of her was aware that he was still inside of her, but she found she couldn’t be bothered to care as Ben pulled away from her just enough so that she could see his face, his eyes staring down at her lips for a few seconds before he kissed her again. This kiss was a bit more rough, more forceful, but still oddly sweet, much more so than it had any right to be.

Until it was interrupted.

The main door to the bathroom burst open, and Ben pulled out of her faster than she could even blink, covering her with her own jacket as he desperately shoved his cock - with the condom still on - into his pants. He somehow managed to zip them up before the person walked into the portion of the bathroom with the stalls, and she covered her mouth with a horrified hand as she realized they had indeed been caught.

She heard the sound of wheels rolling over the smooth floor, then a scandalized gasp, and she crossed her legs beneath the fabric of her jacket as she locked eyes with the poor, innocent janitor who was just trying to do his damn job. “Oh, uh… I’m so sorry,” the man, whose name she vaguely recalled to be Dopheld muttered as he awkwardly looked away. “I didn’t think anyone would… uh… be here.”

Rey slowly slid herself off the counter, clutching her torn open blouse together in one hand and pulling down her tight skirt with the other. “Sorry, we um, we were discussing business,” she said awkwardly.

Dopheld clearly knew she was lying. Anyone with a pair of functional eyes would know she was lying, but it would appear that he worked two jobs; one as a janitor and the other as a saint at the nearest church, for instead of calling them out on their shit, he simply nodded. “Ah, sounds like it was… important then…” He slowly began to back out of the bathroom, taking his mop with him as he went. “I’ll let you… discuss your government matters for five more minutes while I clean the men’s room, but then I really do need to get my job done.”

Rey let out a breath of relief as he continued to walk his way backwards out of the bathroom, but Ben didn’t seem to be as at ease as she was. He stepped forward, looming over the small janitor slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t tell anyone about this, understand?”

Their janitor gave him a quick, slightly fearful nod. “Yes, senator. That’s… that’s perfectly clear. I won’t tell a soul. No one will know, I swear.” And with that, he backed away quickly and noisily, his mop bucket racketing away as he made his hasty exit, and Ben and Rey we’re finally left alone in the bathroom once more.

The moment they were alone again, Ben and Rey both started laughing nervously, and the former of the two leaned against the wall nearby, causing the latter to mourn the loss of his touch. They had only been together like this for about an hour, but already she found she didn’t want him to take his hands off of her. His touch was magnetic, almost addictive in ways she hadn’t known she could grow addicted. She watched as he slowly unzipped his pants again, and he let out a breath of relief as he finally stripped the condom from his cock, and tossed it in the nearest bin before finally zipping up his pants properly.

She quickly began dressing herself as well, taking her underwear out of the pocket of her coat and putting it back on before she slipped her arms through the sleeves, and tied it so no one outside could tell what she’d just been doing. By the time she finished, Ben had gathered himself together as well, and they simply stood there in the bathroom staring at one another as they processed everything that had just happened.

The tension between them had been building for a while. They’d been steadily building and building toward something, but just what that was, neither of them could tell. Both of them had been aware of some sort of energy between them, but neither had been able to make sense of it. Rey certainly hadn’t understood until he’d suddenly kissed her mid sentence, and she’d really, really enjoyed it. She’d enjoyed what had come after that in particular, and even now as the fog cleared from the windows, as their haze of lust retreated in the distance, she was sure she wanted to feel that again.

“That was interesting,” she said after a while, and he finally quirked an eyebrow as he looked at her.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… but I’m just… I’m trying to figure out where we go from here.”

“As in do we walk away and pretend this never happened or… do you want to go back to my flat and maybe go another round?”

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled at him. “I thought you’d never ask.” She then held out a hand for his, and he again laced their fingers together as they made their way out of the bathrooms and toward the elevator, more stupid, teenager-esque giggles falling from their lips as she pressed the button that would take them down.

The wait for the elevator felt like an eternity, like they’d both aged five years in the span of what couldn’t have been more than fifteen seconds. Rey almost bounced on her feet as she waited for the damn thing to arrive, and the moment the doors opened, she tugged on Ben’s hand, and he grunted slightly as he stumbled into the lift with her. As the doors closed, she wasn’t sure what compelled her to do it, but she once again grabbed the lapels of his jacket, and tugged his lips down to hers. She supposed that she and Ben were about to head back to “his place,” to desecrate more of their country, but still that didn’t mean they had to keep making out the way they did, she just enjoyed it. That was all she knew. She liked kissing him, and he seemed to like kissing her back at least a little bit. He was far too enthusiastic about it to be faking it.

Ben pressed her back against the wall as he kissed her, driving her insane as his hands found their way into her hair, and he tugged her head back a little so he could kiss her more deeply. Somehow, Rey found herself looking forward to the next time they were trapped alone together in parliament, assuming Poe was as much of an ass as he’d been that night. Still, she supposed she’d have to thank him eventually for what he’d done. Finally the energy between the two of them could be spent in ways that didn’t involve screaming and shouting, and driving their coworkers insane. The government - or at least a small branch of it - could finally be at peace.

A minute later they broke apart as the elevator arrived on the first floor, and the two of them brushed themselves off, trying to act like nothing had happened as they walked past Finn at the front desk, who looked at them with a skeptical eye. “Did you sort out your shit?”

She and Ben looked at one another then, barely holding back the giggles as they gave him nods. “I think we sorted out something,” she said, then she glanced back at Ben, winking in a way that wasn’t at all subtle.

“Let’s just say we no longer want to kill each other and leave it at that,” Ben replied, which earned them raised eyebrows from the man behind the desk, but instead of looking at them too suspiciously, Finn shrugged.

“Alright, that’s fair enough, I’ll let Poe know you… worked out your issues…” he said, then he tossed them a wink that let Rey know that he knew precisely what they’d been up to up there. Before she could dwell on it too much, Ben was telling him goodbye, and tugging on her hand, bringing them both out into the cool night air as they made their way toward the parking deck.

“So do we still take our separate cars, or…?” she asked, unsure of what proper hook-up etiquette was when leaving the fucking parliament building.

Ben shrugged. “It isn’t like they’ll charge you for keeping your car here overnight.”

“But someone will see it, Ben,” she protested, resting a hand on his arm as they walked, but she made no move to walk away toward her own car. No, she stayed with him, walking all the way to his own black, short, two door chunk of metal with a nervous sort of excitement brewing in her gut.

In an act that was uncharacteristic of anything she’d seen of Ben Solo thus far, he walked around to the passenger side door, and opened it for her. She looked at him stunned for a few seconds before she gave him a warm smile, and slipped into his car without another word. He followed shortly after, walking around to the opposite side before getting in beside her, and giving her a look that asked her one last time if she was sure. Rey rested a hand over one of his from where it laid on his lap, and gave him a nod before they both buckled themselves in, Ben turned out of the space before taking them on down the road, and off toward his flat.

The drive there was agonizingly too long, but also the fastest thing she’d ever experienced. The city passed them by in a blur of lights and muffled sound, and the entire time they drove, he kept one hand on the steering wheel, and the other holding hers casually as if they had been lovers for years rather than enemies working out their tension in a tryst. It was only ten minutes until Ben pulled up to a fancy looking building, and they entered the dark, cavernous expanse of another parking deck.

Once they were parked, Rey barely remembered anything of the walk they made up to his flat, she only focused on the feeling of his warm hand holding hers, and the intensity of his gaze as he led her into another elevator. But in this one, he didn’t rush to kiss her like she had to him in the parliament elevator, no he took his time just resting his hands on her face, holding it as he stared like she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

“What? What is it?” she asked, trying to gauge why he was looking at her like that.

“Nothing, I was just…” He shook his head, backing away from her a little ways as they rode all the way up to the top floor. Of course, Ben would live in a penthouse. Of course he would.

They were quiet as they stepped off of the lift, neither one of them speaking a word as they walked into the hallway, Ben leading her down its long, dimly lit length as the tension between them began building again. “If you want to back out…” he started as they approached the door at the far end, and he began to fish out his keys from his jacket pocket.

Rey quickly shook her head. “I don’t, unless you do,” she told him, then they shared another look, and without another word, Ben inserted the key into the lock, and she stepped into his apartment for the first time.

As politicians they made decent money. It wasn’t the most money they could be making, but it was more than the majority of the nation they looked after was getting for their troubles. This meant they tended to live in nicer places than a lot of people did, but Ben’s flat was… opulent. It was largely decorated in monotone shades of black, but still she got the vibe that every piece of furniture in the room was worth a significant amount of money.

She didn’t have much time to think on it though, since the second the door closed, Ben tugged on her hand, and spun her back into his arms before he was kissing her again. His kisses were still oddly, almost suspiciously gentle, and she wondered just what he was like when he did this with someone he actually, genuinely loved as he slowly backed her into what she quickly assessed to be his bedroom. Something told her she would eventually find out, or at the bare minimum, she’d really like to, but as the backs of her knees met the foot of his bed and they both collapsed onto it, she had a decent feeling it was going to be the former rather than just the latter.

*

The next morning, Rey woke up remembering little of the night before, so when she saw her fellow senator’s sleeping face just inches from her own, she nearly shrieked from fright. Mercifully, it didn’t take long for the memories to come flooding in of just how she’d wound up in a flat that wasn’t hers, lying next to the man who was supposed to be her ultimate rival watching rays of the morning sun reflecting off his pale face.

She recalled vividly the feeling of his hands on her, the way he fucked her with a passion she hadn’t known he’d had - except for when they argued. If they’d been a couple she almost could have put a different label on what they’d done that night, but they weren’t on that level yet. They’d only just begun to repair the years worth of negativity between them. After all, she was fairly certain they’d both still consider what happened the night before a hate fuck rather than just a hook-up.

Slowly, Ben’s eyes fluttered open, and for a split second she contemplated shutting her own and acting like she was still asleep, but then they locked onto hers, and a little smile broke out on his face. Somehow that was the least believable thing that had come out of all of this. In the past twenty four hours they’d argued, kissed, fucked, giggled, and smiled at one another, but the last one on that list was the one that Rey would easily have found unfathomable just days ago.

“Good morning,” he said softly, his deep, sleepy voice sending shivers throughout her body that made her suddenly aware that she was still naked, and they hadn’t bothered with putting on clothes last night after what had wound up being round four, not just round two.

“Morning,” she replied, then she shifted toward him slightly, feeling one of her legs brush up against one of his.

“I’m surprised you’re still here, I half expected to wake up and find you’d left in the middle of the night.” He laughed half-heartedly, and she gave him a sympathetic look as she shook her head.

“No, besides, even if I did… I would run into you again anyway, this wasn’t exactly a normal one night stand.”

“Was it?" 

“Was it what?”

“A one night stand?” he asked, a hopeful lilt in his voice that made it sound as if he definitely didn’t want it to be a one night stand.

She snorted quietly, and reached up a hand to stroke his hair. “No, it’s at least a two night stand if you’re going to make me come that many times in one night,” she told him, closing her eyes as she remembered all of the times he’d either stroked her to completion with his tongue, his fingers, or she’d trembled around his cock as his name fell from her lips. “At least.”

“Good, because I can think of a few more places in parliament we could probably sneak away to next time a meeting drags on a little too long.”

“We really shouldn’t be risking workplace sex, Ben.”

“We did last night,” he pointed out, then she shook with laughter again, and leaned forward to shut him up with a kiss, when suddenly she was interrupted by the loud sound of her phone pinging with what must have been at least forty message notifications all at once.

Rey groaned as she rolled away from him, and looked around for just where she’d put her phone, letting the blankets pool at her lap as she finally caught sight of it. The screen was lit and flashing with a new notification a minute from various sources, most of which appeared to be messages, and all of which were from either Finn or Poe as they yelled at them for… _oh no._

The phone was in Rey’s hands in an instant, and she was scrolling through their messages to find an article written by an Amilyn Holdo for the Resistance newspaper, titled “ _Parilament, sex in the toilets of Montecitorio.”_ With a horrified expression on her face, she clicked on it, and began to read it quietly.

“What?” Ben asked. “What is it?”

She looked up at him nervously. “Check your phone…”

An eyebrow was raised in her direction, but he said nothing as he leaned over and grabbed his own phone off of the counter. Apparently he’d left his on silent the night before, but still his screen was absolutely ablaze with notifications. Still, it didn’t take him long to find the article link in the whirling tornado of messages, and soon enough they were both sitting up straight in his bed reading the article that had detailed their exploits.

_“In recent days a Northern League member and a colleague member of the M5s (Five Stars Movement) were surprised in a rather close encounter. We know their names, we do not share them because privacy is a right."_

  
_From there, gossip and speculation about the names went crazy. And according to Poe Dameron, a senator on the committee, people do not talk about anything else. And in a piece in the newspaper, he signed(pseudonym of the director), we read: "Everyone knew the names of the couple, and everyone gave judgments a bit 'at random providing the details of their encounters: 'They’re both attractive, dark-haired, tall, and overwhelmed by an unusual passion, enough to not even being able to contain themselves, meeting on the fourth floor bathroom, where the risk is very high because there is the constant flow of members of various commissions ... '"._   
_  
And to know better than others who it is, it would be a member of the staff: "Ask Dopheld Mitaka, he knows every detail". But for now, neither she nor others have commented further. And privacy reigns supreme_.”

Both of them froze as they read the article, their eyes going wide even until they reached the end as they wondered just how in the hell word had traveled so quickly. Their eyes locked a few seconds later, and another unspoken conversation was held until they both nodded, and said, “Fucking Dopheld,” at the same time. The simultaneously reached conclusion had them both laughing where they sat, and Rey flopped back down into the mattress as she let out a deep breath. “Well, secret’s out.”

“Yeah, what do you want to do about it?” he asked curiously as he laid down beside her.

She thought for a moment, then she grinned at him, and rolled over so that she was on top of him, and pressed her hands to his chest, feeling his heart thud beneath her palms. “I was thinking… maybe we could put off thinking about it for one more hour? We don’t have to be at work for another three.”

Ben beamed at her, then he nodded enthusiastically before reaching up to thread his hands into her hair, and pulling her down into a kiss.

They had a lot of problems to worry about, there was the potential that they could get in major trouble with work for what they’d done, but since no concrete evidence existed of their tryst - save for maybe the condom that she doubted Mitaka had bothered to look for - she figured they couldn’t be in too much trouble. As her kisses with Ben grew more and more heated in the early morning light, she knew without a doubt in her mind that they would be okay. Their jobs, their lives would go on to see many more days - and most importantly, nights, which she planned to spend many more of with him - after this.

After all, no one had mentioned their identities, and as long as they remained anonymous, all there would be was speculation, since as of that moment… privacy reigned supreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this y'all, hopefully it delivered, and Ben's dick successfully saved Italy. The article they're reading is based on a [ real article](https://www.rt.com/news/445978-italian-lawmakers-bathroom-sex/) (this ain't the article but it's close) that Spiegatrix_lestrange was kind enough to translate for me and as you read, it inspired the title of the fic.


End file.
